Embedded devices with sensors and/or electronics embedded within them can be networked together into what is sometimes called, “the Internet of Things.” The Internet of Things includes networked monitoring devices (e.g., cameras, air qualities monitors, remote health monitoring, etc.), home automation devices (e.g., air conditioning, energy management, appliances, etc.), transportation devices (e.g., automated vehicles, vehicle monitors, fleet management, etc.), etc. Often such embedded devices include limited or no user interfaces. Accordingly, configuration of such embedded devices is often performed with another, more powerful computing device communicatively coupled with the embedded device. For example, some embedded devices are configured by attaching the embedded device to a computer using a universal serial bus connection and downloading a configuration file from the computer to the embedded device.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever appropriate, the same or similar reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.